


Atomic Love

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-08
Updated: 2004-03-08
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Physics 101-taught Mulder-style.





	Atomic Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Atomic Love

## Atomic Love

### by Jenna

> 
>     TITLE:              Atomic Love 
>     AUTHOR:             Jenna 
>     SPOILERS:           None
>     CLASSIFICATION:     MSR, smut biscuit and mindless
>                         schmoopiness.  <g>
>     RATING:             NC-17 
>     DISCLAIMER:         Characters belong to CC and 1013.
>     ARCHIVING:          Gossamer and Ephemeral, I'll do
>                         myself. All others, please ask
>                         first so I can visit. <g>
>     SUMMARY:            Physics 101-taught Mulder-style.
>     AUTHOR'S NOTES:     This little piece was originally
>                         started in response to a
>                         challenge at MSR Preservation
>                         Society, but never completed.  It
>                         fits the bill for you know who.
>                         ;) So, happiest of birthdays, 
>                         Sybil!
>     ELEMENTS:           Yep! I've covered 'em all!
>     
> 
>   1. A prank office memo - Check 
>   2. Mulder hiring a limousine and taking Scully out to dinner - Check 
>   3. Unseasonably hot weather - Check 
>   4. Skinny-dipping - Check 
>   5. An argument resulting in makeup nookie - Check 
>   6. A speeding ticket - Check 
> 

> 
> * * *
> 
> Part 1
> 
> Wednesday, June 12, 2002 
> 
> 11:30 a.m. 
> 
> "Mulder, it's as hot as a blazing inferno here in this office and I'm stuck to this chair. You want something to drink?" 
> 
> "Sure Scully," he mumbled without looking up from his computer. 
> 
> She sighed audibly, rolling her eyes at his apparent disinterest, and walked out of the office down the hall. A few moments later, he heard the soft click of her heels coming down the hall and lifted his head as he heard her speak. 
> 
> "Mulder, what is this?", she asked holding up an interoffice envelope, walking towards him and depositing his cola down on the desk. 
> 
> "I don't know, open it up and see. I didn't hear anybody outside the door." 
> 
> She frowned slightly, carefully removing the string holding the envelope flap in place. "It is an office memo." 
> 
> "About what?" 
> 
> "It appears that Skinner is very adamant that we attend a seminar the day after tomorrow." 
> 
> "Where is this taking place?", he whined, hoping he could get them out of it and with any luck, he might be able to. They still had to finish the paperwork from the Ramstein case, which was at least a week old. Skinner hated late paperwork, but it couldn't be avoided. They needed a couple of days off after that tough case. 
> 
> "Uh Mulder, you have that whiney tone in your voice and that look on your face. Unfortunately for you, you might as well get over it. I don't think we're getting out of this one. It's here in the FBI Conference Room." 
> 
> "What?", he exclaimed disbelieving. 
> 
> "Like I said, it seems as if we aren't getting out of this one so easily as the others partner." She paused for a moment, reading the rest of the memo. "Well, there is one good thing about this seminar." 
> 
> "How can there be anything good about it Scully? You know how I hate those things." 
> 
> "It's only a two hour seminar and it starts at 1:00 p.m. He says in the memo we can leave as soon as it's over." 
> 
> "Well, that's one good thing. I wonder if I could call up and tell him we still have too much paperwork on the Ramstein case." 
> 
> "Don't bet on it. Mulder, let's just go and get it over with. One little 2-hour seminar isn't going to kill you. You might actually learn something from it. If you think about it, we really don't even have to travel anywhere, but upstairs." 
> 
> "Like that isn't bad enough around this place," he grumbled unaware she'd walked back to her side of the room and wasn't listening to him. 
> 
> Finally at the end of the day, Mulder stood from his chair stretching his tall, lanky form and moved to pick up his suit jacket. "Scully, I'm leaving. You ready?" 
> 
> "Yes, just give me one second. I have one thing to finish up back here." He walked to the back of the room, and stood in the glass doorway watching her stare at the latest autopsy results from the Ramstein case and pinch the bridge of her nose. 
> 
> "Come on Scully, this will wait until tomorrow. It's not going anywhere. Besides, I have a surprise for you." 
> 
> "What kind of surprise?", she asked quizzically. 
> 
> "Oh, just a little something I cooked up for tonight. Let's get out of here. We have to leave from your place at 7:00 tonight." She eyed him curiously, one eyebrow up. 
> 
> "Let me just get my jacket and stuff these autopsy reports in my brief case and I'll be ready to go." <I wonder what he could be up to? >
> 
> "I said leave those files. I'm going to be keeping you busy all night long," he waggled his eyebrows and grinned. 
> 
> "Really now?" <Hoo boy, did he just mean what I think he means.>
> 
> "Yes really, now let's go!" 
> 
> "Okay, okay.... I'm moving," she laughed as he pushed her out the door with his hand in the now familiar spot. 
> 
> Once they reached their respective vehicles, she and Mulder made plans to meet at her place right before 7:00 that evening. 
> 
> She realized that once she had gotten out of the shower, she didn't know what type of attire to wear. She decided to call Mulder on his cell since he was probably on his way over. 
> 
> "Hello." 
> 
> "Mulder, it's me. What kind of clothes do I need to put on for this little surprise?" 
> 
> "Actually Scully, you need to really dress up, if you can that is. I also need you to bring a small bag for overnight and don't forget to throw a swimsuit in it as well...preferably a two piece," he laughed flirtatiously. 
> 
> She smiled into the phone at his innuendo, knowing he was kidding with her. "Okay, that shouldn't be a problem. Are you on the way?" 
> 
> "Yes, I'm coming up the elevator now. I should be there in a second." 
> 
> "Give me a few minutes. I just got out of the shower." 
> 
> "Oh, anything I can see?", he laughed. 
> 
> "No Mulder! Bye." She laughed back, knowing he was playing with her head and hung up the phone. She ran to the bathroom and threw on her robe, which didn't cover much, but was the only quick thing she could grab to put on. 
> 
> Soon after, she heard the doorbell and went to answer it knowing it was him. When she opened the door, the desire was palpable, flowing off both of them in spades. Mulder stood looking devastatingly handsome in a tux with a cummerbund that matched the specks of gold in his hazel eyes. He slowly and deliberately took in her skimpily clothed appearance and damp hair curling sexily around her face and his breath caught in his throat. Finally she broke the spell and spoke. 
> 
> "Uh, come in Mulder. It shouldn't take me long to get ready." 
> 
> As she turned to go to her room, she felt a hand clamp around her arm and halt her in her tracks. She felt herself being drawn up against his chest, being held there, as in fear that she would leave. Her eyes opened wide, but she didn't turn around. She knew if she did, it would be over for her. Those walls she had long tried to build around her heart would be crumbling down tonight if she dared turn and look at him. 
> 
> "Scully....", he whispered in her ear, softly fingering wisps of her hair with warm fingers. 
> 
> "Yes Mulder?", she asked quietly, hoping her voice and the shiver his touch had produced when he played with her hair, hadn't betrayed her thoughts. 
> 
> "Please wear your hair like this. I love it when it's curling around your face. It makes you look like an angel." 
> 
> "Okay Mulder, I can do that," she said feeling a little weakness in her knees as he finally released her. She walked quickly to the bedroom, taking a long deep breath before moving to pull out the garment bag, and 3 inch black pumps from the back of her closet. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Part 2
> 
> Scully's apartment  
>  Wednesday, June 12, 2002  
>  6:30 p.m. 
> 
> She knew she had taken great care with her makeup and clothing choice tonight, if only to impress Mulder. She didn't know what he would think about the two inches above the knee, off the shoulder midnight blue cocktail dress, but knew he would love the shoes. She chuckled silently to herself at the thought of his expression. She stopped just short of leaving the bedroom and checked herself in the mirror one last time, making sure her appearance was immaculate. 
> 
> She opened her bedroom door to find Mulder looking at her latest CDs, with his back to her. "Mulder, I'm ready." 
> 
> As he turned to face her, his eyes widened in wonderment, slowly roving down her body. He took a mental note of how wonderful her hair looked. She had worn it that way just for him. <She didn't ever do that for just * _anyone_ *, did she?> He noticed the beautiful tiny sapphire earrings gleaming in the light, and the way her dress hugged in just all the right places. And, those heels...Oh my.... those 3 inch "screw-me-senseless-heels!" <Geez, are you * _trying_ * to kill me here?> "Scully, you look absolutely....Well, what I mean to say is, you look....", he croaked, unable to form a coherent sentence. <There is * _NO_ * way I will be able to concentrate on anything but her tonight.>
> 
> She peered up at him with slightly closed eyelids and a small smile tugged the corners of her mouth. "Thank you Mulder." His chest constricted at her almost sultry tone. <This is going to be a very long night.>
> 
> She wrapped a shawl around her shoulders and placed her keys in her purse. His hand found its way down to the familiar spot low on her back, reserved only for him. As they headed for the door, she remembered her overnight bag filled with the items he had requested. "Wait a second, I forgot my bag." 
> 
> "Oh, I'll get it. Where did you leave it?" 
> 
> "Beside the night-stand in my bedroom." 
> 
> Suddenly he was back with her bag in hand, and they left the apartment in anticipation of what the night would bring. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Wednesday, June 12, 2002  
>  7:00 p.m. 
> 
> They stood out at the curb near her apartment for 5 minutes before a long limousine finally pulled up. 
> 
> She looked at him with a slightly raised eyebrow. "What's this?" 
> 
> "Well, I just thought after this awful case last week, we needed a little R&R for a night. We have it until 2:00 a.m. Get in," he invited as he held open the door for her. 
> 
> She stepped into the plush wide-open space and found a seat closer to the back of the limo. Mulder followed and sat close beside her. She could feel the heat radiating from his body. <I wonder if I can really do this tonight. I can tell he's going to make this hard on me.> As he gave the driver directions, she stared out the window at the lights of the nearby apartments. He finally closed the window between the front and back of the limousine, making it more private. <I can do this...I can do this.>
> 
> "Scully?" 
> 
> "Yes, Mulder?", she asked without looking toward him for fear she would give her thoughts away. 
> 
> "You've been a 1000 miles away today. What's wrong?" 
> 
> "Nothing Mulder, I'm fine." 
> 
> He cringed at her response. "Really Scully, something must be bothering you and I know it will help if you talk about it." 
> 
> "Not this time Mulder," she sighed. Caught unaware, she felt his hands grasp her chin firmly enough to make her face him. 
> 
> "Scully, why? Have I done something wrong I need to apologize for?" 
> 
> "No Mulder, it's not you. It's me," she admitted, looking down through her lashes. 
> 
> He tilted her face up once more. The moment he looked in her eyes, he knew what was wrong. Her eyes were as dark as deep blue pools, swirling with desire, which made him feel a little giddy. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Part 3
> 
> June 12, 2002  
>  7:30 p.m. 
> 
> He moved slowly toward her face, her chin lightly captured in his grasp. He could already imagine the taste of her lips. They were so close together; he could feel their body heat mingling. Before he could capture her lips with his own, the ring of his phone startled him back to reality. He hesitantly let go of her chin and picked up the receiver with a growl. "Yes?", he asked impatiently. 
> 
> "Sorry sir, but we've arrived." 
> 
> "Oh, thank you. Yes, 9:00 is fine. See you then. Bye." 
> 
> She turned her head to look out the window, taking in the landmarks in the area. A small breath, which she had been holding in, finally escaped her lips. <* _That_ * was close! I don't know if I can do this tonight. I wonder if we ever are?>
> 
> Suddenly, he was close behind her again and she sucked in that small breath again. 
> 
> "Scully, the night is just getting started. Please relax and enjoy yourself. I promise to show you a really good time," he whispered in her ear as he massaged her shoulders. She leaned back into his touch and sighed at the sound of his soothing voice. The limousine came to a complete stop and he moved away to open his door, leaving her feeling cold, empty and lonely again. 
> 
> She reached for the door handle, only to be surprised that the door found its own way open. As large warm hand found it's way to hers, pulling her up and out of the car causing her to stumble against his body. She suddenly realized she was clasped tightly against Mulder's hard chest. She breathed in deeply, taking in the scent of pure Mulder essence. <Oh how I love that scent.> She realized she stayed a little to long when he pulled away and spoke. 
> 
> "'M sorry Scully. Didn't mean to make you stumble." 
> 
> "It's okay. Where are we anyway?", she asked looking around and finally realizing they had stopped in front of Antonio's, only the most expensive, romantic Italian restaurant in town. Her eyes widened in surprise and she stared up into his face. 
> 
> "Mulder? What are you bringing me here for? We can go some place else. You can't afford this.... can you?" 
> 
> "Don't worry about it Scully. I can take care of it.", he grinned as he whipped out his Visa card and waggling his eyebrows. His hand found its familiar spot low on her back and steered her to the front entrance. 
> 
> "Can I help you sir?", the Maitre d' asked. 
> 
> "Yes, reservations for Mulder." 
> 
> "Oh yes, of course, I remember. Right this way sir." He led them to an intimate table, which was encircled by red roses all the way around, giving them a modicum of privacy. When they reached the table, Mulder let pulled out the chair for her and took his place on the other side of the table. 
> 
> "May I bring you one of our best wines? Or perhaps you would care for some else to drink?" 
> 
> "Scully? What would you like?" 
> 
> "Oh Mulder, I don't know, just anything is fine," she said taking in the beauty of the surrounding roses, inhaling their fresh divine scent. 
> 
> "Okay." "Bring us a bottle of the best you have in the house." 
> 
> "Yes sir, right away!", much to the delight of the maitre d'. Mulder was glad the maitre d' had finally chosen this moment to take away his presence. He wanted to get her attention back to their previous conversation, before that damn interruption. He gazed at her enjoying the scent of the roses. He was glad he had chosen those exact kinds, especially with the color her dress and hair tonight. Her eyes seemed to sparkle an even darker blue than earlier, if that were possible he thought. He soon noticed her staring back at him with a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. 
> 
> "Mulder. Hello, Earth to Mulder.", she laughed waving her hand in front of his face. "Where've you been?" 
> 
> "Right here Scully. Right here staring at the most beautiful woman on the premises." 
> 
> As she blushed, the waiter came with their wine and gave a sample to Mulder to taste. 
> 
> She watched rapturously as Mulder swirled the velvetlooking red liquid in the glass and reaching the glass to his lips. "Very good. We'll take it." 
> 
> "Excellent choice sir. I will be back momentarily for your order." 
> 
> She noticed after the waiter was gone, that a drop of the wine lingered on his bottom full lip, just waiting to be suckled off. <Well, it's now or never she thought.>
> 
> "Mulder, there's something I have to do." She reached across the table and grabbed him at the nape of his neck drawing him in closely. He stared at her, unsure of what she was doing, but was immensely enjoying the hell of this new bolder side of her. He could see down the front of her dress and it was showing a lot of Scully skin. 
> 
> "Ahem. Excuse me sir. Are you ready to order?", asked the waiter, very red-faced that he had interrupted a very intimate moment. Mulder growled inwardly. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Part 4
> 
> June 12, 2002  
>  7:45 p.m. 
> 
> Scully quickly released Mulder's neck and moved back down into her seat. <I can't believe I was about to kiss him and he was going to let me!> She picked up the menu and gave the waiter her order, flashing a small smile in his direction. He returned the gesture and wrote down Mulder's order with the promise to bring their appetizers shortly. 
> 
> Once the waiter left, she couldn't get away fast enough. "Mulder, if you will excuse me, I need to go to the ladies room," she told him as she arose from her chair. 
> 
> "Sure." As she walked toward the front of the restaurant, Mulder was puzzled at her sudden mood change earlier this evening. <Well of course you idiot! She just about * _kissed_ * you earlier!> He wondered what was happening in her head these last few days. With Scully, he never knew. She was like one of his favorite closed books; one he had tried many times to crack open at a random page, but kept grabbing too many pages at once and never could quite separate the meanings therein. Lost in his thoughts, he realized she'd returned and looked a little better, although still not herself. "Scully, are you sure you're okay? You seem different tonight," eyeing her suspiciously. 
> 
> "I'm fine Mulder. I told you that earlier," spoken a little too hastily. She realized her mistake again when she noticed his fallen face. "Mulder, I'm sorry. I've just been a little on edge these past few days. Actually, I don't know what is wrong with me," she admitted with a slight pause. 
> 
> "It's okay Scully, I understand. This last case even about knocked my knees out from under me. Can we please just forget about work for one night and put it aside?" 
> 
> "Mulder, I don't know if I can. Just seeing all those bodies..." 
> 
> She shuddered, mentally picturing them stacked around her in the morgue. 
> 
> When he stood from his chair, she thought his intention was to leave as she seemed to be dragging the evening down for both of them. When she went to place her shawl on her shoulders, he stopped her by placing his hands on the back of her chair. He moved his chair beside her and placed her hands in his own. "No Scully, we are * _NOT_ * running away from this, not tonight. Talk to me, please." 
> 
> She peered down at their threaded fingers, with small tears in her eyes. She didn't want to let him see her cry, so she fought to keep her face hidden under her hair. He wouldn't have any of it, and placed his finger lightly under her chin causing her to tilt her head up. 
> 
> "Scully?" he breathed her name as a question. She suddenly threw herself into his waiting embrace, placing herself between his legs and began to sob, clutching to him tightly. He crooned to her softly and stroked her hair, telling her everything would be okay. He noticed the waiter approaching with their appetizer and raised a hand to stop him. The waiter took note of the scene before him, discreetly assuring Mulder that he would keep the food warm for them, when and if they were ready for it. 
> 
> Finally, after a few moments after her sobs finally subsided, he reached into his pocket and took out a handkerchief and pushed it gently into her hand. "Thanks Mulder. I do feel better. Thanks for being there and not pushing me." 
> 
> "Scully, I care about you. You're everything to me and I never want you to hurt. You know that, don't you?" he spoke softly 
> 
> She peeped up at him under misted lashes and smile. His heart and groin constricted at her smile. "I know Mulder, and I care about you too." Finally, she decided it was time to move away and discontinue this very dangerous subject any further. "But really, I promise, I'm better now," she'd already started moving back to her seat. 
> 
> "Okay then. You ready to eat now?" 
> 
> "Yes, I'm famished. Please feed me." 
> 
> "With pleasure," he grinned at her lasciviously, summoning the waiter. 
> 
> They ate dinner in silence, enjoying each other's company. When it came time to leave, Mulder left the check with a $100 bill on the table and picking up a vase of the roses he'd ordered just for the occasion. "Here, these are for you." 
> 
> "Thank you. They're beautiful," she said bringing them close to inhale the wonderful scent. 
> 
> "Let's get out of here. We've got time to kill using this limousine, and I plan on putting it to great use and getting my money's worth." 
> 
> * * *
> 
> June 12, 2002  
>  9:30 p.m. 
> 
> "So where to now Mulder?" she asked feeling his hand getting lower than his familiar spot on her back. 
> 
> "I'm not sure. What would you like to do?" 
> 
> "I don't know. I've always had this fantasy of walking barefoot on a moonlit beach at night with a very handsome FBI agent." 
> 
> He produced a soft chuckle at her response. "And who might that * _very_ * handsome FBI agent be Agent Scully?" 
> 
> "Oh, why Agent Mulder, I'm not sure I've met him yet," she teased, flitting her eyelashes coquettishly and smiling up at him. 
> 
> When he growled slightly at her response, she took note of his jealousy and felt her chest swell. "However, I could be wrong about that." 
> 
> He stopped dead in his tracks, stunned at her admission. <Could she even be thinking about seeing someone else? Ah hell, what difference does it make, I'm just her partner, nothing more. She wouldn't have me for anything more. Hell, for that matter, I'm surprised she would even want my sorry-ass for a partner.>
> 
> "Well, I don't know if I'm that very handsome FBI agent you're searching for, but I have been told I am a pro at walks on a moonlit beach. Mind if I fill in until you find the one you're searching for?" he asked grinning at her. 
> 
> "Sure Mulder. I'll let you fulfill that moonlit beach walk fantasy." He didn't catch her next phrase as he walked toward the waiting limousine. "I'm sure you'll do just perfect at all of my fantasies," she murmured, wondering if he could make any more of her other fantasies about him come true. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Part 5
> 
> June 12, 2002  
>  9:45 p.m. 
> 
> After a ride that seemed to take forever, the limousine reached it's beach destination. After exiting the limo with a basket, Mulder paid the driver and asked him to return in a couple of hours. They watched as the driver pulled away and the taillights of the limo faded off into the distance. 
> 
> "Now, where were we?" he asked teasingly as he took her hand in his own and they began walking toward the beach. 
> 
> Reaching the deck overlooking the sand dunes, she halted their progress as she stopped to remove her sandals. They began their trek once more walking across the deck and down onto the sand, close to the water's edge. 
> 
> They continued to walk hand in hand, reveling in each other's silent company. The tide of water began lapping closer to their bare feet as their walk progressed, the sand's warmth deliciously inviting beneath their toes. 
> 
> Twenty minutes into their moonlit beach stroll, they decided to rest and found a suitable spot away from the high tide. Opening the basket, he found a red and white checked blanket, which he quickly spread out on the sand just below the dune. Along with the blanket, he also had placed fruit, cheese and white wine with two glasses. He spread the items on the edge of the blanket and stretched out next to them, tugging her down between the vee of his legs. Going willingly, she scooted down and laid her head against his warm chest, able to feel his comforting rhythmic heartbeat against the back of her neck. 
> 
> "Mmmmm...this is nice. I could stay like this forever." The waves crashing hypnotically across the shoreline coupled with feel of his heart against her back, gave her a profound feeling of peace. 
> 
> "Yeah, me too. Unfortunately, duty calls tomorrow." He hated having to disturb such a relaxing time between them. This is something they very rarely, if ever, had. 
> 
> "Mulder, damnit, did you _really_ have to mention work? I hate it when you do that. Here we are relaxing and you start talking about work again. Do you _ever_ think of anything else?" 
> 
> He could tell she was pissed for even bringing it up, so he formulated a plan to make her forget. "Hey, Scully. I got an idea." 
> 
> "What?" 
> 
> "Let's go skinny-dipping." 
> 
> "What?! Are you crazy? Mulder, we can't do that. We'd get caught." 
> 
> "Scully, it's after 10:00 p.m. and no one's out on this beach this late," he said, waggling his eyebrows. 
> 
> "No, Mulder. Forget it. Don't think you can make me forget that you mentioned work either. I know how you operate." 
> 
> He had to work fast and found the opportunity present itself when she turned her face to stare up at him. He captured her lips in a slight sensual, but undemanding kiss. 
> 
> "You know you want to, Scully. Admit it," he whispered in her ear. He pushed her body away from him, rose up and grabbed her hand, assisting her up from the blanket. 
> 
> "Mulder, we...." 
> 
> "What? Shouldn't be doing this? To hell with the Bureau, Scully. I want you. Are you going to stand there and tell me you don't want me just as much?" The challenge in his eyes sought out her own. 
> 
> She slumped in defeat, and turned to him, placing her hands over his chest. They slowly and deliberately took time with each other's buttons. Once they were completely undressed, she blushed as he gazed at her body with a lustful stare. He tugged at her hand and they entered the warm water without any hesitation. He swam around her in circles as she carefully felt her way around the bottom of the sand. Once she reached the edge of the sandbar she felt was safe, she stopped and began to move her arms lightly against the top of the water. He came up behind her, wrapping his arms low around her waist, pressing himself against her. 
> 
> She moaned in spite of herself at his touch. His hands roamed tantalizingly across her body, eliciting gasping responses from her lips. Her head lolled back on his shoulder and he nipped at the skin on her neck as he slowly entered her. She felt him enter in and out at a slow, agonizing pace. 
> 
> "More....I need more...please," she panted in his ear, making him half growl, half whimper. 
> 
> "Tell me, baby. Tell me what you need." 
> 
> "I....I need..." She couldn't speak the words. 
> 
> His hand found it's way down and he began to softly stroke her. Her panting increased as he continued to move inside her in time with the waves beating up against their backs. 
> 
> "Mulder, harder...please." 
> 
> "Do what, baby? This? You like it hard, huh?" His hips began to snap harder and his well-placed fingers worked her faster as she continued to tighten around him. 
> 
> "Oh yeah, harder, please..." 
> 
> The words from her mouth was all it took. He ground the heal of his hand against her and she began to see white hot stars form behind her eyelids, shouting his name over and over with a litany of I love yous for good measure. Suddenly her walls were tightening even more around him. 
> 
> She clamped herself around him even tighter as he shouted her name, both of them falling into oblivion with the water moving around them in a cascade, heightening each new and intense sensation. Both of them completely spent, they floated around in the water with her leaning against his chest for another five minutes before they could get their wits about them. 
> 
> "I'm sorry, baby," he whispered into the shell of her ear. "I didn't mean to mention work. It won't happen again, I promise." 
> 
> "Okay. You're forgiven after that little workout." She grinned up at him. 
> 
> Soon the limo driver had arrived and they were taken back to town. It had been rather late when they had arrived back at her apartment, so he walked her to her door, gave her a searing kiss and bid her good night until work the following day. There was an extra spring in his step as he made his way to the lift. She sighed contentedly, feeling warm and more complete than she had done for as long...as long as she   
>  could remember. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> June 13, 2002  
> 4:30 p.m.
> 
> The day had passed uneventfully, each of them taking long lingering looks at each other throughout the day. They had spent the day catching up on paperwork for the  
>  Ramstein case, which had been delayed. As the day progressed closer to quitting time, she remembered their requested presence at the FBI seminar in the conference room tomorrow. 
> 
> "Hey Mulder, don't forget to dress semi-casual tomorrow. We have that seminar that Skinner said we _must_ attend. He left no room for argument." 
> 
> "Aw crap, do we have to go to that? I was hoping I could postpone that stupid conference." 
> 
> "No, you can't. Skinner has demanded our presence there. He said we could be suspended without pay if we didn't attend." Mulder offered her a resigned smile. 
> 
> "Okay, I'll be here at the normal time tomorrow. Semi-casual, eh? Wonder if I could get away with jeans?" 
> 
> "I doubt it," she replied dryly. "I would suggest your Khaki Dockers and a nice short sleeve button- down, sans the tie." _Sans the clothing altogether_ her brain supplied out of nowhere, startling her. 
> 
> "Oh, alright, if I must." He rolled his eyes as he stood to grab his jacket from the back of his chair, not before noticing the distinct blush to her cheeks. 
> 
> "Come on, let's blow this pop stand, Scully." After gathering her things, he ushered her out the door with his hand low on her back, a tad more solicitous than usual. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> June 14, 2002  
> X-Files Basement Office  
> 11:30 a.m.
> 
> The morning moved quickly by as they worked on the last of the reports and receipts for the Accounting Department, for their most recent cases. The last couple of weeks had been slow for any new X-Files cases. Scully had been quiet most of the morning, seemingly lost in her reports. 
> 
> "Hey, you okay, Scully?" 
> 
> "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" 
> 
> "I don't know, you just seem kind of distant or something." Sensing her hard stare, he spoke softly. "Never mind, maybe it's just me." 
> 
> <I can't tell him that I have a doctor's appointment during lunch. He doesn't need to know why and all it would do is cause problems.>
> 
> Deciding to break the silence once more, he spoke again. "Would you like to go get some lunch? I didn't have any errands to run during lunch time today so I thought a lunch in the park would be nice." 
> 
> "Erm...I can't. I have plans." 
> 
> "Oh?" She sensed the disappointment in his face immediately. 
> 
> "It's not what you think, Mulder. I'm meeting my mother. I promised I'd have lunch with her today." <I can't believe I just lied to him. I'm such a liar, but I have to know first what is going on with me.>
> 
> "That's okay, Scully. I understand. You and your mother haven't spent much time together. Go ahead. I'll just grab something from the cafe across the street." 
> 
> She smiled at him as she gathered her purse and turned to walk out the door. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> June 14, 2002  
> Dr. Andrews Office  
> 12:10 p.m.
> 
> "Dana Scully, please," the nurse called from the hall. 
> 
> As she entered through the door of the waiting room, she was escorted to a room in the back of the office. She put her purse down on the floor beside the chair and sat on the end of an examining table. 
> 
> "What seems to be the problem today, Ms. Scully?" the nurse asked gently. 
> 
> "Well, usually, I'm like clockwork with my cycle, but I missed it completely yesterday." 
> 
> "How long has it been since your last cycle?" 
> 
> "One month and a day." 
> 
> The nurse smiled at her and shook her head in amusement. "You mean you're here because your only one day late? You might just be under some stress, Ms. Scully. You know stress causes such problems, don't you?" 
> 
> "Well, yes, I encounter a lot of stress in my job. I'm an FBI agent. However, do you have it documented in my chart that I'm barren?" 
> 
> The nurse quickly shot an incredulous look her way as she flipped through the chart notes. Going back to the beginning, she read the patient's first entry. 
> 
> "Oh, I'm sorry, Ms. Scully. I didn't know. Well, that makes things a little bit different then. Would you like us to do a pregnancy test today?" 
> 
> "Please," the uncertainty sounding in her voice. 
> 
> "We can call you with the results later this afternoon if you'd like." 
> 
> "Okay, but please call me at my cell phone and not at work." <I'd be petrified if Mulder ever found out. I want to tell him in my own time.>
> 
> "We can do that." The nurse made a notation of her request in the chart and prepared her for the pelvic examination before leaving the room. 
> 
> Glancing at her watch, she realized it was almost 1:00 p.m. and time for that damn conference. How could she ever explain to Mulder and Skinner why she had been detained? She didn't have a choice. She knew she had to wait. This was a life altering situation...the seminar would have to come second. 
> 
> Finally, at 1:15 p.m., Dr. Andrews arrived in her examining room and quickly took samples for an hCG test and answered her questions. He assured her that they would call with the results as soon as they were made available to him and left her to dress. She hoped she could make it through the traffic and back to the office by 1:30...at least then she'd have only missed 30 minutes. Hopefully, she could make the excuse then that she had been held up by a wreck on the freeway. She sighed as she left the doctor's office and headed back for work. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> June 14, 2002  
> Hoover Building  
> FBI Conference Room  
> 1:55 p.m.
> 
> Entering the conference room as quietly as she could, she looked around the almost empty room to find Mulder glancing back at her with an annoyed look on his face. She took the seat he had saved for her right next to him. 
> 
> "Sorry, I'm late. I got hung up behind a wreck on the freeway." 
> 
> "No problem." He focused on her for just mere seconds before turning his attention back to the speaker at the podium. Ten minutes later, they were given a break and she went out into the hall to call her mother. Mulder followed her, curiously staring as she walked away. 
> 
> "Scully? What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you acting suddenly all secretive?" He whipped her around by her arm. 
> 
> She spoke tightly through clenched teeth. "Nothing, I'm fine. I just really need to talk with my mother. It's very important that I have some privacy." When she sensed he wasn't moving, she looked up at him. "Please?" 
> 
> "Okay, sure. All you had to do was say so." He backed away dejectedly and turned to walk down to the elevator. "I'm going to the office for a few minutes." He noticed he was talking to her retreating back. 
> 
> "Hi, mom. It's me. We need to talk. Can you meet me for dinner at Stefano's tonight? My treat." 
> 
> "Sure sweetie. What's up?" 
> 
> "It's something, I'd rather not discuss on the phone. Can you be there at 5:30?" 
> 
> "Consider it done. I look forward to seeing you," she said, disconnecting the phone call. 
> 
> <You may not like what I have to say when I'm finished.> Dread settled into the pit of her stomach as she turned and saw Mulder's thinly- veiled angry stare. 
> 
> "Scully, I thought we were supposed to have dinner tonight? What gives? You just saw your mother yesterday." 
> 
> "I know, Mulder, but some things have come to my attention that I really need to speak with her about. Very important things, I might add." 
> 
> He suddenly felt very guilty and began apologizing. "I'm sorry, Scully. Anything that I might help with?" 
> 
> "No, Mulder, only a mother could help with this." 
> 
> "Ah...one of _those_ kind of problems," he grinned, trying to conceal the pang of worry that passed through him, his mind immediately working overtime on all sorts of unhappy scenarios. He looked around the hall; seeing no one in their midst, and grabbed her hand bringing it to his lips. He gently kissed the palm, which crossed his face. She sighed into the touch of his lips on her hand. Sensing someone coming from the conference room, she quickly jerked her hand back down to her side. 
> 
> "The conference is ready to begin again." 
> 
> They took their seats and were surprised when Skinner stepped up to the podium. 
> 
> "Lady and Gentlemen," he started as he winked at Scully. "We have some rather disturbing news. The speaker who was to be here next has been in a bad automobile accident and can't make it. However, he is going to be fine. He just has some bad lacerations and a concussion that need to be observed overnight at the local hospital here. Since he was the only speaker left, I will take his place and discuss the subject of "Relationships between partners in the workforce." 
> 
> Mulder's eyes widened and Scully almost choked on the diet cola she had been drinking. She and Mulder turned to stare at one another and then returned their gaze to Skinner, who seemingly looked rather amused at their current display of incredulity. He started the speech, and continued on for a good 20 minutes before stopping for another short break. He laughed inwardly as he noticed his agents tripping over the chairs to get away from the conference room and him. However, he caught them in the hall, charging toward the elevator. 
> 
> "Agents, a word please." 
> 
> They stopped in their tracks, glanced at one another and groaned. They turned to face him, as he walked up to them. "The memo for this conference was for your benefit _only_. Although, we had to make it look like it was for everyone's benefit. Please  
>  remember to keep in mind what I said in there. Keep it discreet, and for goodness sakes, don't tell me _anything_ about what you do outside of work. Understood?" 
> 
> "Yes," they gulped in unison. 
> 
> "Okay, you may go." 
> 
> "You mean as in go for the day?" Mulder asked. 
> 
> "Yes, of course for the day, Agent Mulder. This memo was nothing more than a prank to wake you up to what could happen if they knew of this relationship." 
> 
> "Sir, how did you know we had..." 
> 
> "A relationship, Agent Scully? I'm not blind. Neither are most of the upper management in the FBI. Just don't screw this up. You two have a good thing going. Remember that." 
> 
> He turned and left them staring at his back as he walked away grinning to himself. 
> 
> They rode the elevator in silence down to their office, grabbing case files for the night and left the building in a hurry. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Part 6
> 
> June 14, 2002  
>  En route to Scully's apartment  
>  2:20 p.m. 
> 
> Mulder drove like a speed demon through the busy, crowded streets of D.C. to hurry to her apartment. 
> 
> "Mulder, you better slow down or you are going to get a ticket. You know how the police are on this side of town." 
> 
> "Yeah," but his mind was set on one thing and one destination. He had to get them there. He was becoming harder by the minute just thinking about her under him. His pulse suddenly quickened and his breath caught in his throat as her hand began to slowly creep up along the inside of his thigh. She continued to caress the bulge in his pants, and then began unbuckling his belt and squeezed the head of his penis between her strong grip, causing him to moan. He choked out, "Scully, you keep that up, and we _will_ be in trouble." 
> 
> "Oh, I plan on getting in _lots_ of trouble, mister, and you're going to help me." 
> 
> He groaned as her hands continued their ministrations. The whirl of blue lights and sirens could be heard coming up behind them. "Mulder, I told you to slow down. Now we're never going to get home," she whined, as she stuffed his penis neatly back into his pants. 
> 
> Mulder shook his head to get the thoughts out of his head of getting her body primed and ready for him when the time came. He pulled off on the side of the street and proceeded to pull his license out of his billfold and his badge and registration out of the glove box. "Scully, be quiet and let me handle this." 
> 
> "What are you going to do? Don't make it worse, Mulder. Maybe I should..." 
> 
> "Hello, Officer..." Mulder looked for his tag on his neatly clean and pressed uniform. 
> 
> The police man tipped his hat, and spoke. "Officer Hendry, sir. I need to see your..." Before he could finish, Mulder had handed him his registration, license and badge. 
> 
> The police man's eyes bulged out when he seen the FBI badge, though he covered his surprise well. He pulled these types over all the time here in this area. FBI agents in a hurry to get wherever, and they were all the same. He doubted these two were any different. "Uh, excuse me. I have to check something. I'll be right back." 
> 
> "Sure thing, officer." 
> 
> "Mulder, what in the hell are you doing?" She gave him the eyebrow when he remained silent. 
> 
> Within a couple of minutes, the officer returned with his license, registration and badge. "I'm sorry to have to do this to you, Agent Mulder, but I still have to meet my quota of speeding tickets for the month, and I'm no where near what I need to have. I have to give you a ticket. Do you know how fast you were going?" 
> 
> "No, but I..." He stammered, unable to believe he was getting a ticket. That damn badge was good for nothing at all. 
> 
> "Well, it was 55 in a 30. Here you go. I apologize for this, but have a nice day." 
> 
> "You too," he muttered as he rolled his car window back up and pulled back out onto the street. 
> 
> "Mulder..." She began. 
> 
> "Oh, just hush up, Scully. Your hand is the reason we're in this mess!" He sighed loudly, exasperated at his current state of arousal. 
> 
> "My hand?! How in the hell do you figure...Oh, never mind." She hung her head and jerked her hand away, quickly realizing what her straying hand had produced. She could only imagine his thoughts while she had continued to cup him with the police officer just a few hundred yards behind them. 
> 
> He noticed her staring off into space out of the passenger's side window. He felt bad for having said anything now. A pensive look crossed her features, almost as if she had retreated inside herself and didn't want this to happen again once they reached her apartment. He felt like a heel, a number one class jackass when he saw tears beginning to form in her eyes. 
> 
> He moved his hand from the steering wheel and laid it across her own, gently squeezing it to get her attention. "Hey, I'm sorry, Scully. I guess I shouldn't have made such a big prick of myself." When she didn't say anything for a few moments, he thought she would ask him to drop her off and go home. The rest of the drive was fraught with tension between the two of them. 
> 
> Once they pulled in front of her apartment, he stayed in the car and watched her walk around the back of the car through his rearview menu. She turned back toward the car when she didn't hear his door open and close. "Mulder, aren't you coming? We have business to attend to." 
> 
> "Business?" He was confused until he saw her pointing to some younger kids just a couple of doors down playing hopscotch. He killed the engine and began following her up the stairs. "Does this mean you've forgiven me?" 
> 
> "Yes, Mulder. I was never really mad in the first place. Just a little hurt. Besides, I have some wonderful news to share with you." She smiled up at him, as he placed his hand in the familiar spot low on her back 
> 
> "So, does this mean that you will help me pay for that speeding ticket too?" 
> 
> "Before I answer that question, let me tell you the news I have. You're going to be a father, Mulder." 
> 
> "A father? Are you kidding me?!" 
> 
> "No, I'm not kidding. I went to the doctor today. He confirmed it. I'm 16 weeks along." 
> 
> His zeal could not be contained. He picked her up, swung her around, and peppered her face with gentle kisses. 
> 
> "Now, about that speeding ticket. I suppose I should help you pay that. After all, it's only fair, especially considering I had a _hand_ in it." In a fit of giggles, they made their way to the bedroom to continue what her hand had started. Only now, there were no officers to delay their mutual coming together. 
> 
> -The End-   
>    
> 
> 
> #### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Jenna


End file.
